Raining Passion
by Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX
Summary: Usui Takumi, Ayuzawa Misaki and the rain. How can the weather ignite the hidden feelings between a Demon President and a Perverted Outer-Space Alien? Read to find out! Rated T. R&R?
1. Chapter One

**KWMS – Raining Passion **

**Written By – Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX.**

* * *

A/N – Hello! I am back again with another _Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama_ FF.

And a big thanks to the many of you who read and Reviewed my previous FF, _**KWMS Attention. **_

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The rain hit hard without a warning; it bounced off everything in sight. The sky flashed and the thunder rumbled in the wake, vibrating and shaking objects nearby. The wind blew fiercely, aimlessly scattering leaves and shrubs.

Ayuzawa Misaki swung her bag over her shoulder with a tight grip as she ran through the vicious weather. She picked up the pace as the rain beat down harder on her fragile body.

She growled in annoyance at the sudden change of weather. She was told that there was nothing but a chance of clear skies all week. Well, she could, now, obviously tell that there was somehow a big mistake in that report. If she had known that it was going to storm, she would have thought to have brought an umbrella before leaving her house. Who knew the weather could change so… Quickly?

"_Sigh… I really hope Suzuna is okay. She may not have an umbrella either. But, seeing how it is Suzuna… I suppose she would make it through okay."_ Misaki thought, feeling unexplainable guilt. _"Hmm… I guess I am at fault for giving the false weather report. But, I didn't exactly do it on purpose… So-"_

Her mood lightened at the slightest when the building of Seika High came closer in to view. _"Thank goodness…" _Misaki thought with a sigh of relief.

She walked through the entrance of the building. She wiped her feet quickly as to not track mud carelessly throughout the halls. She became all the more enraged as small water puddles followed behind her as she walked to the Student Council room.

Everyone backed away quickly in fear as the _"Demon President"_ walked to her _"Throne"_ AKA seat. Her usual dark aura was floating around her and a hellish look was clear in her expression. Her upsetting mood quickly turned sour as she saw none other than Usui Takumi sitting at her desk. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just continuously staring out the window as the rain poured from the sky. It pissed her off even more when he didn't take notice to her not-so-sweet entrance.

"Grr… Baka Usui! What are you doing here? Members of the Student Council are **ONLY** allowed in!" Misaki let out a sigh of frustration before taken aback by his surprised reaction.

"…"

Misaki tapped her foot in impatience. _"Isn't he at the very least going to say something? I mean seriously! I don't know how much longer I can stand here in this uncomfortable silence. AH! Perverted Alien…" _Her thought was cut short at the sudden embrace given to her.

"Wah- What are you doing?" Misaki shouted, pushing against his chest to regain freedom.

"Huh? I am taking Misa-chan somewhere more… _Private_." He emphasized the last part with his signature _Perverted smirk_ as he dragged her out of the Student Council room.

The remaining Student Council members watched the exchange and leaving of the two with confusion. They really were a strange couple…

Usui continued to carry his struggling Maid down the hallways of the school.

"Eh… WHA- NO! Stop… Baka… Per- ACHO!" Her face turned scarlet red in embarrassment as she sneezed on none-other-than Usui Takumi's _Famous_ handsome profile. Her rejections and hesitation were forgotten for the moment.

"Hehe… Ayuzawa is getting sick. Hmm… Maybe _I_ should get her out of those soaked clothes." He chuckled when her face turned even redder. Honestly… He didn't mind anything when it came to her. Even an embarrassing sneeze could be easily un-affected by him.

"HA! You wish, you Perverted Outer-Space Alien!" Misaki grew in more anger and embarrassment. How much redness can a girl's face take?

"_Hah… At least she is back to her usual feisty self."_ Usui though with a small upwards turn of his lips.

She continued to thrash about as they walked down the hall and in to the Nurse's office. The Nurse wasn't in at that moment so; Usui _supposed_ that he would just have to take care of his little Maid on his own.

"Hmm… Ayuzawa sure is noisy for someone who is getting a cold." He said, looking over his shoulder as he went through the drawers and cabinets in hopes of finding a dry towel.

"Well excuse me! I basically just ran through a raging storm and then I come here to be taken away by a Perverted Alien!" She growled in annoyance. She crossed her arms over her abdomen and sat quietly as she waited for what exactly Usui had planned.

"Haha, and you know there is something called an umbrella, right? You know… It keeps the person under it from getting, well… Soaked?" Usui stated in a humorous manner.

"Eh… Shut up Baka! I didn't know it was going to rain." Misaki mumbled, slightly annoyed by his words.

Usui turned around to search elsewhere but before he did, he stopped mid-way to look at her disheveled appearance. And he had to admit… She looked pretty good, even if she was just violated by the pouring rain.

The yellow camisole she wore underneath her white uniform top clung to her curves deliciously. Her long raven hair formed her face, sticking to her pinked cheeks. Redness could be found near the area of her nose from the few sneezes she recently released. She currently sat on a near-by stool; her golden eyes were closed in obvious frustration while her arms were slightly fidgeting in her lap.

Usui's eyes wondered from her tempting body to the task at hand. He let out a small sound of frustration as he felt his cheeks heat up.

Misaki finally opened her eyes, only to find Usui continuously and still looking through various cabinets in hopes of finding a towel for her.

She took in his rather stunning appearance. Even Misaki had to admit, he had a pretty well-built body. His gorgeous blonde hair and alluring emerald eyes to his lean and muscular form would make any girl fall for him in a short matter of time.

However, it isn't his looks that have her secretly head over heels for him. It is his undying support and kindness that he never fails to show. He is always there to help her when she is need of it. She may say that she can do everything and anything on her own but, honestly… She doesn't know where she would be today if it wasn't for him and all that he has done for her.

As she continuously stared at the back of the said person, she noticed that Usui, too, got wet.

"_Sigh… He probably ended up getting soaked due to the fact that he was trying to carry my stubborn butt all the way here from the Student Council room…" Misaki thought feeling remorse for the Alien who was only trying to help. _

"…"

"Hmm… The Prez seems to be abnormally quiet?" Usui spoke as he turned around only to find the said President in a state of day-dreaming.

"…"

"…"

Usui walked towards her, his patients was running low as she continued to remain silent. This wasn't normal-like behavior for her. He stood inches away from where she was sitting. Finally, after seconds of her not noticing his approach, he kneeled down to her level, looking in to her dazed golden eyes.

"Misaki." Usui called out quietly as too not catch her by surprise.

"Eh?" After a moment or two she blinked away the remains of her thoughts and came back to reality.

"Is everything all right?" Usui asked, worry was clear in his voice.

"Eh, why are you so close baka?!" Misaki shouted, pretty much demanding her right to personal space.

"…"

"I… Err… Gomen. It seems to be that I got you wet." Misaki finally mumbled, barely audible. She looked away nervously, only then she realized that she gave him the perfect opportunity to tease her. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Haha! You're so sly Ayuzawa." Usui teased, his smirk in place all the while doing so.

"GAH! Not _your_ definition of wet, you pervert!" Misaki shouted, anger flowing through her.

"Ah, well… I can't help getting wet when I am with my Misa-chan." Usui pouted boyishly.  
"…"

Misaki's face only grew redder; it wouldn't be long before it turned in to another abnormal color.

Satisfied with having that adorable reaction, he continued. "Hmm… I think Misa-chan is wet too. And, wow! She is more excited than I seem to be…"

"Grr… SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PERVERTED OUTTER-SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki shouted. Her voice travelled throughout the hall, scaring some students who had the displeasing experience of walking by.

"Hehe… I am only kidding Ayuzawa. There's no need to be upset now." Usui said, trying to calm his beloved down. But, his facial expression and chuckles told a different story.

"I wonder with you sometimes… Baka." Misaki took in a breath of much needed air, hoping that it will relieve some of the tension on her body. But, being around Usui only made the situation and the tension go skywards.

Before both could say another word, the power went out. Thus, it left both teens with a vision of nothing but pitch back.

"…"

"…"

Silence was spread between the two teens. The only visible light that could be seen was the lightning that clashed outside the window.

"ACHOO!" Misaki let out yet another sneeze as she growled in annoyance. It wouldn't be long before the sickness took full effect.

"Change." Usui said nonchalantly.

"WHA- What do you mean,_ "Change"_, baka Usui?" Misaki asked before sneezing once again.

"Change as in strip, take off your clothes." Usui said once again nonchalantly, although he interrupted her before she could throw a violent protest.

"You're going to catch a cold. So, it won't do you any good if you skip a few days of school while being home, in bed, sick." Usui explained, looking at the unclear form of her body throughout the darkness of the room.

"Err… I… Um- but what I am I going to change in to?" Misaki said, looking away in embarrassment. She knew he had a point. Plus, she knew for a fact that her schedule couldn't allow a few sick days. She was way too busy for that. And, she couldn't leave her mom or Suzuna to do all the work…

"Well, seeing how we're in the Nurse's office… I would say that there would be a changing of spare uniforms. I, luckily, ran in to a drawer full of them while searching earlier." Usui answered, feeling proud of his earlier finding. He was actually slightly surprised that she didn't put up a bigger fight. He actually was expecting violence or another round of screaming.

"…"

Misaki stood in silence for a few moments before she finally realized she had no choice if she wanted to make it through without getting sick.

"UGH, fine! But, I swear… I'll beat you to a bloody pulp if you even **think** of doing something funny…" Misaki threatened, finally admitting defeat.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it!" Usui said, feigning innocence. Although, they both knew it was a lie.

"Sure you wouldn't, baka." Misaki barked.

And, could you… Umm… Find the spare uniform while I am c-changing. She asked, embarrassed of what is to occur. She would feel a bit better knowing that he wasn't right in front of her while she was in such a state of exposure.

"Aww… But, I wouldn't be able to watch Misa-chan change." Usui complained, his boyish pout was returning to his face.

"Grr… Just shut up and do what I asked, you damn pervert!" Misaki yelled.

Although she couldn't exactly see at the moment, she knew Usui had gone elsewhere to find the spare uniform. She could hear the cabinets and drawers of the room open and close as he searched through their contents. It made her mood lighten by knowing that he was doing what she had asked.

"_Sigh… I guess it is now or never."_ Misaki thought. She really didn't want to do this but, she didn't really have a choice on the matter.

Misaki reached down and pulled the hem of her soaked uniform top up with slight hesitation, her yellow camisole followed the shirt's fate as well. A shiver shot through her body immediately as her bare upper-body was exposed to the coldness of the room.

Although she knew that Usui couldn't see a thing, she covered her bare chest self-consciously as she snaked a hand down to the edge of her skirt, pulling it and her panties down in one swift motion. Thus, her body was now out in the open, bare.

Usui fought the heat going throughout his body as he heard the sounding of clothes hitting the floor. She was not making this easy for him. However, he would hate himself to no end to know that she got sick and it was all because he couldn't control his hormones. But him knowing that Misaki, the woman he loves, is naked in the exact same room as him, made them go haywire. He wanted this guilty pleasure to end as soon as possible.

"Um… U-sui?" Misaki called as she searched through the dark room in hopes of finding a hint of where he may be.

"Hmm?" Usui turned but before another word could be said; his vision went blind by the light and the exposed body of his beautiful girlfriend…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N – So… Did you enjoy the first Chapter? – I hope so!

**LOL**, I tried my best so; I am hoping that it is to all of your likings.

_Hmm… A naked Misa-chan and her beloved Master… What will this lead to?_

Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. The next and second Chapter will be up **SOON**!

Anyways, thanks for reading!

R&R PLZ?

* * *

_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! – © Hiro Fujiwara._

_Story/ Plot – © Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX._


	2. Chapter Two

Raining Passion

* * *

A/N – Oh my… I am terribly sorry. Life has been hectic lately so; please excuse this very late update.

Anyways, a big thanks to the many of you who left awesome reviews on the last chapter! They made me **SUPER** happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Previously…_

_Usui fought the heat going throughout his body as he heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor. She was not making this easy for him. However, he would hate himself to no end to know that she got sick and it was all because he couldn't control his hormones. But him knowing that Misaki, the woman he loves, is naked in the exact same room as him, made them go haywire. He wanted this guilty pleasure to end as soon as possible. _

"_Um… U-sui?" Misaki called as she searched through the dark room in hopes of finding a hint of where he may be. _

"_Hmm?" Usui turned but before another word could be said; his vision went blind by the light and the exposed body of his beautiful girlfriend…_

"M-Misaki!" Usui whispered, his voice going hoarse in bewilderment.

"U… U-sui?" Misaki stammered, her cheeks were brighter than a rose. She raised her small hands to her petite frame in hopes of hiding her exposed body from the widened eyes of her shocked boyfriend. She would have been amused of bringing this reaction but all triumph was lost as her mind was filled with nothing but the current situation at hand.

"…"

Usui was silent, all that could be heard were the silent rasp breaths exerting quickly from his figure. His emerald eyes darkened with lust as he surveyed the beautiful body in front of him; she was his feast in human form.

He bit his bottom lip in anticipation as she unconsciously ran her moist tong around the edge of her candy-sweet lips; they were torturing his own with the need to ravish and suck the rather plump treat. His hands started to shake slightly at the thought of running his strong hands over her well-shaped curves that ran for miles in sweet smooth and creamy bliss. His darkened eyes watched in a trance as her small yet well-formed breast bounced slightly as she took in each silent deep breath. It didn't help him one bit considering the fact that small water droplets ran down teasingly over each dip of her body. Everything, including all rational thoughts left his mind; only his gorgeous Maid remained.

Misaki was embarrassed; her cheeks grew a shade brighter as each second went by. A shiver whacked her form as she watched Usui's eyes devour her form; it was like he was eating her from inside out. She watched as his emerald orbs glinted over with something she couldn't quite describe but it gave her a foreign sensation of pleasure.

"_Eh? What the hell is wrong with me?! I should be beating the livings daylight out of this Alien. But, my body won't move… Why won't it move? Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Misaki! You are better than this. You're not called the man-hatting Kaichou for nothing!"_ She mentally scolded herself for her weak showing of rejection. She needed to get a grip on reality. There has to be a smooth way out of this awkward situation… But, how exactly is she going to do that?

All thoughts were ceased as her back was roughly pressed against the wall. A muscular-like barrier slammed against her front, causing her to gasp in surprise. She felt her wrists being pulled upwards and pressed against the cool surface of the wall. A pair of eager lips pressed and moved deliciously against her own; her golden eyes widened.

Usui pulled back reluctantly and studied her form. A fierce stab of guilt shot through his body for devouring her like a hungry beast. But, Kami… He couldn't resist the alluring woman in front of him.

"U-Usui?! What are you-" Misaki was unable to finish her question as the same smooth lips captured her once again in another heated kiss. She felt large hands press and move against the skin of her hips, causing her to unconscientiously release a breathless moan against his lips. This action only encouraged him to go further.

Misaki finally gave up all attempts on pulling away. UNTIL…

"H-hello? Is anyone in here?" A familiar soft masculine voice startled both teens and they immediately searched the room for the said person.

Shintani Hinata walked through the room; his eyes darted around in search of finding either food or any student with food.

He walked further in to the room; he was oblivious to both of the unmoving teens in the corner.

"Huh, why is there water all over the floor? Somebody must have been wet…" Shintani carefully avoided the water puddle and continued on with his search by heading towards the cabinets.

Usui couldn't quite keep the low chuckle inwards as he heard Shintani wonder aloud. _"I told you Misa… You were wet."_ He thought with a small upwards turn of his lips.

"_Ugh… What are we going to do? It's bad enough that Usui saw me like this! If Shintani were to see me… Oh, it will be the end for sure. We or I at least need to find a way to sneak out the door, fully clothed, all the while avoiding getting caught by my childhood friend! Think Misaki. THINK!"_ Misaki thought to herself, she clutched to her boyfriend unconsciously, trying desperately to hide further in the corner.

"Aw… Why doesn't the Nurse have any food in here? I guess I'll just go…"

"ACHOO!"

"Huh? Who was that just now? … WHA- MISAKI, USUI-KUN?" Shintani gasped in surprised as he found both teens in the corner.

Misaki's body heated up in embarrassment just as tears began in the corner of her eyes. She would drop to the floor if she wasn't unconsciously grasping the damp material of Usui's uniform top. However, the said man she was holding on to surprised her with his next actions.

Usui clutched his beloved to his side and moved her to a certain angle so his _rival _wouldn't see one bit of what was his. His beautiful maid held tighter to the death grip she already had on his shirt, if any tighter he was sure that it would rip apart. He watched in shock as his girlfriend was vulnerably shaking. It was so out-of-character for the known Demon President. He would have found this adorable if it weren't for the current situation.

"W-what are y-you two doing?!" Shintani almost shouted. He unconsciously moved to a different angel in order to see both of their faces properly. His action only made Usui angrier.

"Leave. Don't try and look at something that is certainly not yours, Shintani." Usui finished in a low dangerous voice. He pierced in to the shocked eyes of the current offender all the while clutching on to _his _naked Misaki possessively. His nails dug in rather harshly in the dip of her hips but, she didn't seem to protest as she was trying to hide further in to his body as if hoping that she could somehow become one with him. Well, the very thought of her becoming one with him wasn't really such a bad idea, to him at least.

Shintani looked rather offended. Who was to say that Ayuzawa Misaki wasn't his? He didn't see a name on her that prevented him from one day possessing her. Usui's words struck a chord in him so, it was time to stand up and act like a man. It was time to take down the walls that obscured everyone from seeing who he actually is. He can also have a dark side and he was going to make sure that Usui Takumi learned that.

"If you don't have any other doings, leave. I think I told you already. Misaki is in a rather indecent state so, I am sure that she'd appreciate it if you weren't here." Usui finished with a low scowl. His face didn't look unattractive, even with something as nasty as a scowl. He could even make anger and annoyance look beautiful.

"Who ever said Misaki-chan was yours?" Shintani said, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke directly to the teen in front of him.

Usui let out a deep chuckle. He was amused that the boy was even trying to put up a fight. How cute. "Amusing, but there isn't really any logic in asking a question that already has a known answer. Shintani-kun."

Before anymore was said between the two rivals, Misaki finally took action. She couldn't stand the two bickering at each other. It was bad enough that they did this almost on a regular basis but, her current state wasn't exactly tolerable at the moment.

"Will you two stop?! How many times do I have to say it? Stop fighting. It is annoying as hell so, I'd appreciate it if you two would stop. Please, just this once." Misaki finished, she grabbed an effective corner of a window curtain and wrapped it around her body. Being by a window was certainly helpful in a situation like this. She didn't exactly look decent. You could still clearly see the dips and curves of her body. But, it was something. And, it kept her body mostly covered in ways.

"Misaki…" Usui finished shortly, unsure of what to say. He felt terrible. He shouldn't have had an argument with Shintani when Misaki was in her current state. It was selfish of him when she was in need of help but all that mattered to him was holding his stand against his rival. Her priorities will always come first and he will be sure of that for now on. He will do anything if it comes to seeing that radiant smile spread across her features. Her happiness is all he needs as a purpose to live and to love.

Shintani lowered his gaze, his shadow obscuring his features. Crystal like drops formed faintly in the corners of his eyes. Before another action was done, he walked towards the door to exit. However, he looked back one last time at a bewildered Misaki.

"I… I hope your happy, Misaki." He finished with an honest smile and then he finally left the room leaving both teens to look after his despatcher.

"…"

"_I… I hope you are happy."_

Misaki thought about Shintani's departing words in her head again and again. _He hopes that I am happy? What is that supposed to mean?_

Misaki awkwardly started to walk away from the blond alien next to her but, her action was short-lived as Usui grabbed her hips and pulled her in for a gentle embracement.

"Usui, BAKA LET ME GO YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki shouted shrugging against his chest in order regain freedom.

"Nah, I don't feel like it Misa-chan~" He purred out her name seductively as he held her struggling body tighter which caused her creamy cheeks to flush bright red.

"Of course you don't, idiot." Misaki sighed as she gave up all attempts on escaping.

"Aw, but I'm Ayuzawa's idiot." Usui whispered in the nape of her neck. He smirked when he watched the fine hairs there stand up on dead-end.

"… I hate you Usui Takumi!" Misaki growled out as she tried to once again escape his perverted clutches.

"I love you too, Misaki." Usui said with a wink which caused her cheeks to turn to the colors of flames.

Misaki's vision went blind once again as soft material was placed against the top of her head. She felt firm hands message her scalp with the said material, drying her damp hair in the process.

"Hey! I am capable of drying my- ACHOO!" Misaki was cut short as a sneeze wracked her form.

"Eh? What was that Misa? I was only drying my maid since she is still wet…" Usui carried off with his signature smirk.

"Err… I will kill you and your stupid pheromones!" Misaki growled, wanting to rip apart the alien in front of her.

"Aww… Misa-chan is so cute." Usui said, making Chibi-like faces.

Misaki snatched the towel in his hands and stomped off with a smug-looking alien following her.

She suddenly stopped dead in her track and turned towards the man in front of her.

Usui too, also stopped, wondering what his cute little maid will do next.

"A.. Arigato, Usui. I really, Er… Appreciate your help." Misaki finished off with a soft blush adorning her beautiful cheeks. She looked away, avoiding his face shyly.

Usui pulled her in to another warming embrace, smiling brightly at her words.

"You never fail to amaze me, Ayuzawa." Usui said soft as he rested his chin on the top of her raven-locks.

"And, here I thought that you hated me…" Usui pushed teasingly.

"Ah, shut up… Idiot Usui." Misaki blushed, trying to hide her face in his chest.

"…"

"I love you, Misaki." Usui said, cupping her cheeks lightly as he lowered his forehead to rest on hers.

"I… I love… I love you too. Stupid alien, I don't know why you're the only one can do this to me." Misaki said as she looked shyly in to emerald orbs.

"I'm glad Misaki. I'm glad." Usui whispered as he finally closed the gap between their lips.

Misaki's eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact but she soon found them closed. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tightly wrapping around her waist. His firm yet soft lips moved against hers gently. A firm and gentle hand came and cupped her cheek lightly as she started to respond to the kiss.

A kiss shared between one couple. A single kiss that could be easily unnoticed by the world but, to them… It was only part of the beginning of what a, no. Of what their beautiful future holds in store for the two of them. After so long, two hearts finally beat as one. Who knew that the rain could bring so much passion between two teens hopelessly in love?

**THE END.**

* * *

A/N – Well, that is the end of _Raining Passion_.

Again, all the kind Reviews left on the last chapter made me feel very happy. They encouraged me to write. Writing is something I love to do and I actually hope to make a living out of it one day. So, thank you.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

R&R PLZ?

* * *

_Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!_ © Hiro Fujiwara

Story/ Plot © Katerina Anne/ Xx-Love-NOT-War-xX


End file.
